Many fluoropolymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) have a very high melt viscosity of more than 1010 Poise. However, due to its full fluorination, PTFE and other perfluorinated polymers are highly preferred when it comes to material properties such as resilience to chemicals, heat, and stress, low coefficient of friction; and low dielectric constant.
Due to the high melt viscosity, these fluoropolymers are difficult to process by normal methods of extrusion and injection molding.
As such, improved methods that make fluoropolymer compositions melt-processable would be desirable.